Can my captain heal old wounds?
by Dalibabe91
Summary: Luffyxreader story; You have a private secret that you carry upon your shoulders, you've built a wall around yourself and you avoided your male crew mates afraid it could happen again. Luffy confesses that he likes you and you cried and apologized for pushing him away, you even explained what happened to you. How does Luffy react? This fic involves rape (no details) and lemon.


_Everyone has a tough life... some people grow up without parents, some people grow up psychically abused and others... grow up as a raped victim._

_I was just only a child, about nine years old and almost every night I was rapped by a man that I was supposed to call 'dad'. But once I got tired of it and being afraid of speaking out, I finally told my mother and she was pissed and so he's not in our lives anymore. years have passed and I deiced to join a pirate crew, at first I was nervous but after a few adventures I started to get comfortable and enjoy myself. But until one day... my old wounds reopened._

"L-let me go!" I shouted. "Your not going anywhere, now shut up and take it!" The man replied. He gave me a hard punch to my face, causing my lip to bleed and my face become swollen, I tried so hard to fight him off me but he was too strong for me. I tried to scream but my voice was horse and also I felt his hard member forcing it's way inside me. I cried through the whole thing, I really thought he would surely kill me but once he finished having his way with me he threw me aside.

"For a member of the Straw Hat's you really are a slut." The man laughed as he walked away. The rain poured down on me, but it didn't wash away my misery just the man's seamen off my clothes and tears were hidden. I tried my best to look decent before I returned to the Going Merry, luckily I was the only one there. I took a hot bath and washed away everything, if only it could wash away my wounds that were scared deep within my heart.

...

Days had gone by and I hardly talked to anyone, I was mostly scared of the guys again but not to Nami nor Robin. As much as my captain Luffy tried to cheer me up, I'd run away from him and I avoided the guys. Late at night I would cry because I couldn't tell anyone about what's wrong with me let alone say what happened to me.

Then two months had passed and I was sitting in my room, alone and so fragile I wouldn't dare to go out on deck while the guys were out there. But one day, just one faithful day... Luffy made the first move to talk to me.

"Oi, [Y/N], I wanna talk to you." Luffy said. I looked at him and looked away, he can sense the uncomfortable vibes and also can tell that I was hiding something. "What's up with you?" Luffy asked."It's nothing, Luffy." I replied nervously. Luffy looked at me and I was looking away, not making any eye contact. He then said to me something that I couldn't believe anyone would ever say to me.

"I Really like you, [Y/N]." I looked up at my captain, he was smiling at me and he even placed his hat onto my head. I couldn't say anything, I didn't know what to say. Luffy did feel a bit confused, however. He could feel this odd twinge in his stomach. It didn't hurt, but it did bother him. The awkward silence was bugging me, I was starting to feel scared of him again worried about him forcing himself upon me.

But he broke the silence by telling me about how he always felt about me. "I know what you're thinking," said Luffy, "but...the thing is, whenever I think about you...my stomach starts bothering me, and it doesn't go away unless I'm around you."

Luffy did look so cute to me, every time he saw me he would blush but I basically pushed him away, always afraid to go near him. I couldn't help but cry, he was shocked to actually see me cry. He thought it was all his fault for confessing but I shook my head no.

"N-no, it's not your fault," I sobbed. "It's mine, I-I pushed you away and I kept avoiding you and the other guys." I was having a hard time explaining myself but Luffy hugged me and I flinched, it bothered him a little but he asked me what happened. "I-I know you don't understand this but, I was rapped, twice." I managed to say with my horsed voice and tears running down my face. "I was only nine when my so called father was in my life and that time we were on that island and it rained so much."

Luffy again was shocked, his own nakama was badly hurt in away he thought that it would never happened but it did. "I was too scared to say anything, I thought you would do the same so I avoided you guys." I sobbed. "That...that's just stupid," Luffy said. "I would never hurt any of my nakama that way! Especially not you."

_I was lost on a pitch dark path, a path where I thought every man would do harm to me... But there was a light, a light so bright and a voice was calling to me not to be afraid._

"I know that I can't really fix your past, but I can fix your future." I looked at Luffy confused and suddenly, he kissed me. I was shocked. So shocked, I could barely move. I almost felt like I was about to fall, but Luffy caught me, wrapping his arms around me. He started to push his tongue through my lips, and I let out a moan. I never felt a kiss before in the most romantic and pleasant way, I savored every minute of it. Luffy's soft kiss, his gentle touch and his warm embrace. Once we parted from the kiss I was feeling dazed, Luffy smiled at me.

"So?" Luffy asked. "What do you think?" "W-wha?' I replied. He chuckled at my response, then he looked at me with serious gentle eyes. "If I hurt you, let me know ok?" He said. I had no idea what he's talking about since I wasn't properly focused, he started of my removing my sparkled pink tube top. My breasts were exposed to him and I was blushing, he gently messaged them and I moaned. My body was so tense, he kissed my neck helping me relax.

I was in a complete daze. I just couldn't believe how good this felt! Luffy...he was...amazing! So gentle and loving...I never even knew! He then takes off my booty shorts, revealing my red thong. He gently touched me and I flinched. Luffy looked at me, as if asking if he did something wrong and I looked at him, I was nervous and I was scared. "If you want, I can stop right now," he said.

I shook my head no in response, I wanted him to heal the scars on my heart. I wanted him to break down the barrier that surrounds me. Luffy nodded in understanding. "Okay," he said to me. "I'll keep going." He then removed my thong and looked at me, because he was so compassionate towards me he prepared me for this moment.

He laid me onto my bed and came closer to my lower region, he teased my clit with his finger and I shivered with excitement and yet still feeling nervous. Then Luffy gently teases my entrance with his finger and slipped it inside me, I gasped and closed my eyes. He felt my body reacting rather quickly so he continued to tease me by moving his finger inside me.

I moaned from the feeling then I felt something different, his tongue inside me. I moaned and grasped his hair, his tongue then went wilder inside me. My body was heating up fast, he gave me a spark that I never experienced before. Luffy moaned inside my wet pussy, and then slowly pulled his tongue out. My heart was racing like crazy, I never felt so excited like this before.

"[Y/N], don't be afraid but your ready to accept the next part." Luffy said. "I-I am?" I asked him. "Yeah, your wet and pretty hot. But it might hurt at first." He said. At least he was kind enough to tell me there will be pain before hand, my other experiences were rough and wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am moments. I just realized how much more compassionate he truly is.

Luffy took off his shorts and his hard member was ready for action, I was really surprised to actually see one. I hesitated then ask the most dumb and yet embarrassing question. "C-can I touch it?" I asked. Luffy looked at me then his hard member then back at me. "Sure," he said. I looked at his hard member and touched the tip, it twitched and I flinched my hand away. Luffy takes my hand and places it firmly on his hard member and smiled.

"It's ok, just stroke it with your hand for a bit." He said. I blushed redder then his vest, I moved my hand up and down his shaft and Luffy made a little moan as she did. _S-somethings coming out of it._ I thought. Just before his urge drove him crazy he stopped me and I looked at him.

"That's enough," said Luffy. "It's time to get started." I was really scared now, his 'thing' will push inside me, the last time it hurt me and I was bleeding like crazy. I really don't want that to happen again, the blood and pain. Luffy looked at me and put his hand to my face. At first, I thought he was gonna slap me, but then he just stroked my cheek and smiled.

"I promise," he said, "that you can still trust me. Like I said, if I end up going too far, then you tell me." "Okay," I said shyly. Luffy smiled and kissed my neck to calm me down. It was so soothing and yet it gets me so excited, still I wasn't sure of the whole thing yet. "Okay," said Luffy. "I'm gonna put it in, now. It'll hurt for a minute, but I promise, you won't feel much."

I nodded for approval, waiting for the pain to begin. Just when it looked like he was about to go through with it, I suddenly felt him sucking on my breasts. I gasped and moaned, arching my back from the pleasure. In fact, I didn't even realize that he already put his hard manhood inside me. He must've been sucking on my breasts to distract me from the pain.

I looked at him with a dazed expression, Luffy smiled at me. "See? I told you it wouldn't hurt [Y/N]." He said. "We're one person now."_ We're one..._ that's what made me cry, I don't know if it was happy tears or sad ones. But he made me feel more at ease then before. I hugged him and I didn't wanna let go for anything. "Thank you...!" I sobbed. "Well we're not done yet, so shall I continue?" Luffy replied. I nodded, and I started to feel Luffy move. I moaned a little, not because it hurt, but because I was enjoying it.

It was amazing, I never felt so alive. This feeling...the feeling of pleasure and love made me a new person and I felt the love that I've waited for. "How is it?" Luffy asked me. "G-good," I panted. Luffy nodded before he went in deeper. Waves of pure loving pleasure was flowing within me, I cried out his name which was the sign for him to speed up. I felt him going faster inside me. It felt so good. If this was a dream, I never wanted to wake up! _I felt my bad memories shatter like glass, I was like a caged bird freed to spread my wings. With every movement Luffy made the more I enjoyed it, this love was what I've longed for._ "L-Luffy," I called to him. "What, what's wrong [Y/N]?" Luffy asked me. I know he was made of rubber but I dug my nails into his arms and cried out and arched my back, Luffy gasped then grunted.

I was panting like crazy like I was chased by the Marines, but then I felt a warm sensation coming from me. Luffy blushed, he looked like he did something wrong. "S-sorry [Y/N], I got carried away." He said. I looked down and to my surprise there was no blood, just something white. I wasn't mad at him or sad, in fact I was very happy and Luffy was still babbling on about how stupid he was for 'planting his seed' I just shut him up with a kiss, he blinked for a moment then kissed me back and held me closely.

_I felt free from the pain and suffering, not just that the voice that was within the darkness that voice was none other then Luffy's voice calling to me. He's my captain, my friend...My lover, I will treasure his love forever!_

**End.**


End file.
